MaeIso—Cemburu Collection
by Colonel29
Summary: Menangkap momen saat Isogai dan Maehara sedang cemburu. Mulai dari si ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka, sampe surat berbau tante-tante./ "FINE! MALAM INI KAMU TIDUR DI SOFA!"/ "Hei kau lipan, jangan dekati Isogai-ku."/ "Kenapa senyum-senyum?"/ [MaeIso/Oneshot or drabble collections]/ #HappyReading!


Fanfic **MaeIso** lagee… pada bosen nggak :P ? hehe, semoga enggak, yaa… namanya juga OTP HAHAHAHA-/sumpel sandal/

Jadi ini fanfic yang… agak pedes2 gimana gitu :P soalnya temanya tentang Maehara ama Isogai saling cemburu2 gituu :PP soalnya kalo mereka cemburu tuh imut bangeett :333

Ohke, tanpa ba-bi-bu!

.

.

 **MAEISO—CEMBURU COLLECTION**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : K+ to T**

 **Pair : MaeharaxIsogai (pair lain mungkin akan ditambahkan)**

 **Setting : AU, cannon, setting suka2(?) , koleksi oneshot**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, bahasa gado-gado, potensi bikin panas dingin(?) , error, garing, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/ Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

 **.**

 _001_

 _Surat_

Isogai mengerutkan dahi. Mengerut sampai kerutannya nampak jelas. Alisnya seakan menyatu.

Ia baru akan memanggil Maehara untuk turun makan malam ketika mencium wangi semerbak dari kamar pacarnya itu. _Heck_! Baunya seperti parfum ibu-ibu kondangan. Isogai membuang napas.

Kecurigaannya semakin bertambah ketika ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Baunya masih menguar kuat, seperti ramuan sihir didongeng-dongeng. Lalu kamar Maehara juga hening. Heran, biasanya kamar ini _selalu_ bersuara. Entah datang dari sang empunya kamar sendiri, atau biasanya ia akan menyalakan _tape_ -nya.

"Mae?" Ketuk sekali. Hanya terdengar deru napas. Bau tante-tante membumbung keluar dari celah di bawah pintu.

Sebagai pacar yang baik, Isogai dengan senang hati mengecek keadaan kekasihnya itu. Pintu ia buka sembari berkata, "Mae, kau baik-baik—"

 _Astagah._

"—saja."

Isogai mematung. Bau tante-tante itu memenuhi seluruh kamar dengan penerangan minim itu. Di tengah-tengah keremangan, tampaklah sosok yang kita cari dari tadi, sedang duduk di atas kursinya.

Dengan sepucuk surat menempel di bibir sang _cassanova_.

"Isogai?"

"Maaf kalau aku menganggumu menulis surat cinta untuk gebetanmu." Satu kalimat diracau cepat, kemudian Isogai menutup—membanting—pintu itu. Surat masih menempel di bibir, seketika terjatuh.

"ISOGAI TUNGGU KAMU SALAH PAHAM! INI SURAT BUAT OSIS!"

"JADI GEBETANMU ANAK OSIS? _FINE_!"

"BUKAAN! INI TUH BUAT OSPEK DISURUH BUAT SURAT CINTA UNTUK KAKAK OSISNYA!"

"KAMU MAU BANGET DIGITUIN! TERUS NGAPAIN KAMU MONYONG-MONYONGIN BIBIR GITU HAH?!"

"NANTI DIHUKUM, TAHU! ITU KATANYA HARUS PAKE CAP BIBIR—OUCH SAKIT TAHU!"

" _FINE_! MALAM INI KAMU TIDUR DI SOFA!"

"ISOOOO!"

Maehara Hiroto. Enam belas tahun.

Meratapi diri tidur di sofa yang dingin sambil gigit bantal. _Lipstick_ merah merona masih menempel di bibir.

* * *

 _002_

 _Asano_

Dari awal kemunculannya, Maehara benci pada Asano.

Bukannya iri atau apa. Ayolah, wajahnya tidak kalah kece dengan si ketua OSIS itu. Yah, walapun otak tidak bisa dibandingkan tentu, tapi pada intinya mereka sama-sama manusia. Sama-sama bernapas.

Tapi tetap, Maehara benci Asano.

Bila bicara soal kata-kata menusuknya tentang kelas 3-E, itu koran basi. Semua penghuni kelas terendah di Kunugigaoka menyimpan dendam yang sama jika menyangkut hal ini. Semua ingin menjejalkan pisau _anti-sensei_ ke mulut lipan si ketua. Oh, kalau bisa ketua dewannya.

Tapi lebih dari itu, Maehara menyimpan dendam kesumat tersendiri pada Asano,

karena Isogai.

Lihat saja betapa seenaknya ia nempel-nempel pada si rambut tunas, dengan _dalih_ ia adalah ketua OSIS dan memiliki kewajiban mengetahui perkembangan kelas dari setiap ketua. _Halah_ , modus karatan. Semua orang bahkan Terasakan yang otaknya sudah tiarap juga tahu bahwa Asano hanya berusaha modus pada Isogai.

Karena itu dengan gagah berani membawa sebilah pedang panjang, Maehara maju dan dengan seenak jidat merangkul Isogai di tengah kerumunan manusia gedung utama.

"Hei kau lipan, jangan dekati _Isogai_ -ku."

Deklarasi panas, sengat-sengat listrik imajiner muncul dari kedua pasang mata mereka. Dengan menggandeng sang Cinderella, Maehara melakukan jurus langkah seribu menembus kerumunan manusia gedung utama.

* * *

 _003_

 _Pacar_

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?"

Maehara mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya. Sepasang mata emas cerah sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan selidik. Gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesekan menjadi latar musik mereka siang itu.

Maehara menggeleng, masih pamer senyum, "Tidak. Bukan hal spesial." _Malah spesial banget._

Kerutan di dahi Isogai bertambah, tatapan selidiknya naik ke level FBI, "Jangan-jangan kau ngajak perempuan gedung utama kencan lagi, ya?" Nadanya datar, Maehara kicep. Senyumnya perlahan luntur.

Keduanya terdiam. Isogai merasa sudah dapat jawabannya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dari Maehara. Punya pacar _playboy_ memang susah, tetapi cemburu itu wajar, kan?

 _Yuuma nggak bisa diginiin, mas!_

"Nggak, kok. Kamu aja yang cemburuan." Ujar Maehara ringan, sembari menggendikkan bahu. Tapi Isogai masih batu, enggan merespon.

Kemudian matanya menangkap layar ponsel Maehara terpampang di depan wajahnya. Menampilkan _wallpaper_ seseorang yang tengah tersenyum manis. Mata emas orang itu tidak memandang ke kamera. Sebuah foto _candid_.

"Aku lagi merhatiin foto pacar manis aku, namanya Isogai Yuuma." Kemudian sebuah ciuman Maehara curi dari pipi kanan Isogai yang hangat bersemu.

* * *

 _004_

 _Belajar_

Yang namanya Isogai Yuuma, pasti tidak pernah lepas dari belajar.

Hingga ia menduduki bangku kuliah. Rasa ingin belajarnya sangat tinggi. Dan di sinilah ia, bersama dengan Maehara di ruang santai dengan sebuah buku tebal tentang ilmu ekonomi.

Awalnya Maehara tidak ingin mengganggu Isogai. Ia sibuk dengan _game_ di ponselnya. Tanggung, naik level dapat _rare item_. Setelah memenangkan dua level berikutnya, ia mulai bosan. Awalnya ia menyeduh teh, sembari makan biskuit. Namun setelah menghabiskannya, ia benar-benar merasa bosan.

"Isogai~"

Gumaman 'Hm' –lah yang menjawab Maehara. Merasa dicueki, Maehara menjalankan rencana mengganggu Isogai-nya.

Ia mulai mencolek-colek pipi Isogai, kembali memanggil, "Isogai~" Sambil memasang wajah _mati-karena-bosan_ -nya.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Maehara. Aku sedang belajar."

Cih, belajar terus. Taukah bahwa kau itu sudah pintar, Isogai?

Aksi berikutnya, Maehara merebahkan kepalanya pada paha Isogai. Namun buku tebal itu menutup seluruh wajah Isogai.

"Isogai, aku bosan. Singkirkan buku itu, temani aku~" Rengeknya kembali. Isogai masih _keukeuh_.

"Nanti ya, Maehara. Satu bab lagi."

Satu bab? Tebalnya hampir dua kali majalah _fashion_!

Maehara tidak tahan. Ditepisnya buku itu, sehingga wajah terkejut Isogai yang ia temukan. Segera Maehara mendudukkan dirinya, mengambil satu ciuman di bibir. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik.

Isogai menghela napas selesai mereka berciuman.

"Baik. Tidurlah di pahaku."

"Yes!"

* * *

 **TBC? END?**

* * *

ADUH AKU NULIS APA YA HAHAHA EFEK STRESS MOS NIH HAHAHA

Yah, pasti yang udah ngalamin MOS SMA pasti tau maksud cerita pertama. Ini pengalaman nyata, lho! Ameru sampe _ilfeel_ sendiri pas disuruh bikin surat cinta, pake cap bibir pula! Untung aja surat Ameru nggak dibacain hihihi~ ada yang senasib sama Ameru :") ? /nggak/

Ini fanfic juga open request (kalo emang lanjut) dan terima kasih—seperti biasa—buat review dan jejak lain yang kalian tinggalkan! _Hope it will continue_!


End file.
